Harry Potter: Let's start all over again
by rb204
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide that the darkness has claimed too much of their world. They decided to find a way to go back and change the future. They will encounter many problems together, old and new. Harry and Ginny. Other canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - Let's start all over again**

_**DISCLAIMER:** Hello ladies and gentlemen. I wish to make an announcement: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form; I simply write for enjoyment._

* * *

_**Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, 2212 AD.**_

In the middle of a large chamber sat an old man, drawing calculations on a large parchment of paper. His emerald-green eyes stared at the calculations with a strong twinkle that seemed almost artificial. That twinkle was not the representation of a mad-man or a crazy manipulative headmaster, but a vast knowledge only owned by few who had ever walked the face of the planet. As he wrote the final equation on the parchment, a small smile appeared on his face. A smile that had not appeared for over thirty years. That smile belonged to a Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the vanquisher of darkness, conqueror of death, headmaster of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard know since Merlin. He hated all the endless, meaningless titles given by society and at the age of one-hundred and eleven, he decided to disappear from the world. Within thirty years he had turned into a mere legend; being known to only his wife, Ginevra Potter, and his widowed friend Hermione Weasley who had also disappeared with him. During the next one-hundred and twenty years himself, Ginny and Hermione had worked on various projects, travelling the world and delving deeper into the arts of magic than anyone would have dreamed of. Despite the vast amounts of magic they had discovered and mastered, they were only looking to achieve one thing.

Time-travel.

The war had lost hundreds of people, wiping out three quarters of the whole of magical Britain, and although the light won, Tom Riddle parted from the world with thousands of deaths to his name. Although, after Voldemort's death, and starting the magical world 'all over again', no one could ever have imagined another dark lord destroying their world. That was until Isaac Grindelwald came along. Isaac was a descendant of Gellert Grindelwald, and had predictably adopted his grandfather's work of necromancy and the summoning of other-worldly creatures. However, his intitial plans were not to take over the world like every other overly-ambitious dark lord, but to first eliminate all possible resistance to his plans. This consisted of eight people, the Potter and Weasley families. Grindelwald managed to kill all except Harry, Ginny and Hermione before when he was destroyed by his own magic. Soon after, the trio disappeared and soon passed into legends.

One-hundred and twenty years later, they had completed their lifes' work, and had achieved what one would call time-travel. They would have completed it five years earlier, although a simple mistake in the calculations had led to Hermione's death whilst testing their work. Harry and Ginny continued the work, completing it five years later.

Harry stood up from his chair, walked over to his wife and looked deeply into her brown eyes. She grabbed his hand and together they walked towards a circular platform. Their work had been to create a time bubble, a bubble which contained no time. Once in the bubble, the time travelling process was best described as 'apparating' to the time which you desired to travel to. They would arrive in whatever place their previous self was before they arrived. They had decided to travel to July 23rd 1991: the day before Harry had recieved his first Hogwarts letter. This would give Harry a whole school year to decide upon his plans and collect some allies within the school before Ginny came.

Hands still intertwined, the old couple stepped onto the platform before giving each other one last smile. As they embraced, they closed their eyes and thought of their destination. With a large explosion, they disappeared into time itself.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for this chapter being so short. Despite this being a prologue if any of you feel that it leaves too many holes then I will extend it. I just wasn't sure how much boring information to put in.

_**Read and Review!**_ Please tell me if you are interested for me to continue writing this story, and if you have any suggestion then please do not hesitate to send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - Let's start all over again**

_**DISCLAIMER:** Hello ladies and gentlemen. I wish to make an announcement: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form; I simply write for enjoyment._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, boy!"...

Harry opened his eyes and reached for his wand. His wand was gone! He swiftly jumped up only to bang his head upon what looked like the bottom of stairs. After falling back with a loud groan of pain, he realised where he was. As he opened the cupboard door he stood up and looked around at the unnaturally clean house and laughed loudly. It worked! He turned around to see a large, overweight man with an almost purple face staring at him in anger. "What are you laughing for boy? Bring me MY BREAKFAST!" he shouted the last part of the sentence hoping to intimidate the boy. Harry, not in the least intimidated, stood there, briefly wandering whether to just wandlessly transfigure him into a whale right there. He decided against it however, and muttered "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry walked into the living room, upon seeing his aunt get out all the food for him to cook he chimed "Morning Aunt Tuney." Her back stiffened upon hearing her childhood nickname and she slowly turned round to look into Harry's eyes. He reminded her so much of her Lily, and with that, a tear came to her eye as she almost whispered "Morning Harry". As she swiftly excused herself from the room, Harry began to feel quite sorry for her. A hope came to his mind; maybe he could bring her to like him and even act somewhat respectfully towards him. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he went to make breakfast. Looking round to check no one was watching, he wandlessly cast cooking charms on the bacon, eggs and toast and with a flick of his hand, they flew onto the plates. He picked them up and took them to the table, giving them to his Uncle and Cousin.

He walked out of the room, saying that he was going to go for a walk. Vernon merely grunted in acknowledgement and with that, he left the house. He walked down Privet Drive, rounding the corner where he walked into a dark alleyway. Without a sound, he apparated to the Burrow.

Quickly ducking into the bushes so he wouldn't be seen, he looked at the house and a tear came to his eye as he remembered all the good times he had shared there with the Weasleys. They had become like a family to him, and for that he was grateful. He vowed to himself to find a way to give them a load of money so they would not have to struggle with finances. Breaking from his thoughts, he looked up at Ginny's bedroom window to see her moving around, tidying her bedroom. He quickly wondered how to contact her when he decided on a talking patronus. He conjured the majestic stag that represented Prongs: his father and sent it with a message up to Ginny's bedroom.

_**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, July 23rd 1991.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ginny awoke to find herself in her childhood bedroom when she shouted in triumph "YES!". They had done it! Well, she had anyway, she sincerely hoped that Harry also made it. She turned around to see her mother, Molly Weasley, standing at her door. "Is everything okay dear? I thought I heard you shout." Molly said, her voice filled with worry. Amused at her mother's worrying nature, she replied "Everything's fine Mum, I just had a strange dream." "Well, don't worry about it dear." Molly said, resuming her authoritative mother's voice and after a few moments said "Well hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." and with that, she continued downstairs, humming along to some music playing on the wireless.

After getting changed, Ginny walked downstairs into the living room. Upon seeing all of her brothers and parents alive it took almost all of her will just to stop herself from running up and hugging all of them. She sat down quietly and quickly ate her breakfast before returning to her room. After walking into her room, she could not believe how untidy her bedroom was: it was worse than Lily's had once been when James placed an exploding mushroom in her room for a prank. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the lives of her and Harry's children. It was just a shame that dark lords always had to come and ruin everything. Looking around and once again seeing her messy bedroom, she set off to work, chucking her laundry into the basket and clearing books off the floor and back onto their shelves. She was putting back her copy of "A History of Magic" when she felt a warm presence behind her. She promptly turned around and smiled widely. It was Harry's stag, Prongs. Just as she was about to say something the stag opened it's mouth and out came Harry's voice: "Meet me under the Oak tree as soon as possible." The stag then turned around and took a few steps before vanishing into the air. She was just about to run out of her room when she realised that her room was _still _untidy! She groaned at the mess and then groaned again at her stupidity, realising that she was not actually the ten-year old Ginny but a two-hundred and thirty-year old witch! She waved her hand and all her belongings flew into place, leaving her with a tidy room. She smiled and then ran down the stairs. She had to think of a way for her Mum to let her outside the house boundaries when she thought of a perfect alibi. Molly was in the kitchen, preparing lunch (already!) when Ginny said "Mum, I'm going to go round Luna's house for a bit if that's okay with you?" Molly, without lifting her eyes from the extraordinarily large turkey she was current preparing said gently: "Yes dear, but please do be careful" upon the last part of the sentence she looked into Ginny's eyes. "Thanks Mum, I'll see you later." Ginny sang as she skipped outside, across the yard and past the safety of the Burrow's wards.

* * *

Harry's stag briefly reappeared, nodding at him before disappearing just as quickly. Ginny got the message, she too had survived. Harry's body filled with joy as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked round from the tree to see Ginny, her hair glowing in a fiery red colour under the sun. He could not stop himself and before he knew it, he was running towards her with his arms opened. He must have looked like an absolute idiot but he did not care, he just wanted to hold Ginny. She met him halfway and with a small collision, they embraced each other tightly. Neither moved for over five minutes when finally Ginny spoke "So we both made it. What should we do first?" After a brief moment of consideration Harry replied "Well, seeming as though I will receive my Hogwarts letter tomorrow, I think we should just act normal unless something happens. I will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up my equipment and I'll try to get us both some untraceable wands so we can perform magic properly. I'll also see if I can try and con the goblins into granting me access to my family account at Gringotts. All the stuff in there will make our lives a lot easier when we are at Hogwarts." Harry was speaking so fast that he was beginning to run out of breath. Ginny chuckled and began to explain her plans. "I think that we should 'bump' into each other at Platform 9 ¾ so we will both have a legitimate excuse for sending each other regular owls. Also, do you think you could buy a new owl for our family, Errol is just too stupid to even be considered an owl." "Sure thing, Gin" Harry exclaimed, excited at the thought of their new life together and all the fun he can have with his and Ginny's knowledge. They then both sat down underneath the tree, holding each other in an embrace and Harry stroking her beautiful red hair. After what seemed like a small while, Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. It was only when he looked at his watch he realised that they had sat there for over three hours. He realised that Molly would most likely be starting to worry by now and dreading to think of what would happen if they were found out there, he quickly nudged Ginny as she abruptly awoke from what was most probably a pleasant dream. "Look at the time, Gin. You need to get back now!" With that, Ginny rushed up, planted a brief kiss upon Harry's lips and ran off towards the Burrow. He watched her disappear past the wards when he turned around and apparated on the spot to the alley way just off Privet Drive. Harry walked home thinking of all the things he will have to do with Ginny. Despite them being more clever and powerful than any other currently living wizard, they will still need help. As he walked, Harry began to mentally list people in whom they could confide with. He concluded with Snape, Remus and Sirius, as soon as he got freed. Dumbledore was too risky; he would most likely erase his memory or something, claiming that he should not have this knowledge. He had made many bad decisions for the 'greater good' and Harry did not want him to make any more. Upon reaching number four, he thought not to knock else Vernon would most likely get angry. As much as he would have liked to see his purple face, he could not be bothered with it. He cast a wandless 'Alohomora' on the door and silently crept in. The Dursleys were all on the sofa watching some strange television programme about gardening. He crept into the cupboard and sighed: He did not want to stay in there. He closed his eyes and concentrated on expanding the cupboard. When he opened his eyes, the cupboard was no longer a cupboard, but a large room. He chuckled and grinned cockily at his adeptness with magic. After casting an expansion and cushioning charm on the bed, he fell back on it, falling asleep almost instantly. He needed plenty of rest, for there was lots of work to be done the next day.

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_ Please tell me if you are interested for me to continue writing this story, and if you have any suggestion then please do not hesitate to send me a message.


End file.
